The Lightning Bus: The Second Universe
by It'saBunchaJibbaJabba
Summary: Ever wonder where Toons go when you delete them? Did you think, "OOH TOON PRISON!" NO. They go to Gorngongalin. Somewhere where Flapjack Supertooth is warped to by a magical bus on his way to middle school. Can he make it back? Review and con-crit please!
1. Heat Wave, The Catfish, and the Bus

Hmmm… where did it all start again? Oh, yeah.

Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Hello, Toons of the World. My name is Flapjack Supertooth. That's pretty much all you need to know about me, since how many OTHER people do you know who are called Flapjack Supertooth? Yeah. Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Yeah, ok. Right.

It all began at my first day of middle school. I would like to say that I woke up in a good mood, but… no. SOMEBODY _"accidentally" _set my alarm clock to 12:00 AM. I knew EXACTLY who did it.

"**HEAT WAVE!"**

I banged on my brother Heat Wave's house. Oh, for clarification, Heat Wave is a total noob (never tell him I said that, I'll have to use both the Glass of Water gag and the Grand Piano gag on you). He's still in Toontown Central tasks. He considers himself as an uber, even though he's STILL in level 3 gags. He also ALWAYS pulls lame pranks on me, such as:

The Stink Bomb Prank

The Knock-Out Gas Prank

The Firecracker Prank (where you send a firecracker that would give a first-degree burn directly at someone)

The OTHER Firecracker Prank (walk into your bedroom, accidentally step on a button that launches a firecracker up into the roof of your house)

The Bump-Into-the-Sucker-and-Reach-Into-His-or-Her-Pocket-and-Grab-Their-Wallet Trick

The Set-Someone's-Alarm-Clock-to-12:00-AM Trick (what he just did)

Anyways, yeah. Finally, I rummaged through my Gag pack, then got out my TNT gag. I quickly lit it, then threw it at his locked door (which he seems to have made Flapjack-Supertooth-proof, since every time I touched it, I got a third-degree burn). Soon enough, I heard the TNT explode, and I ran in. Heat Wave was snoring like he was a lion that was howling in pain (but again, lions ARE felines). He finally opened his eyelids, then walked dizzily to me. He tried to bump into me, but I stepped backwards, and watched him fall forwards. I said, "Nice try, Heat Wave. I'm not falling for the Bump-Into-the-Sucker-and-Reach-Into-His-or-Her-Pocket-and-Grab-Their-Wallet trick THIS time. And what I want is to know WHY and WHEN you set my alarm clock to 12:00 AM." He said drowsily, "Well, do ya want me to set it to 11:00 PM?" I angrily stomped out of his house, not even caring that I made 10-feet deep holes in the floor. Anyways, while I was waiting out the 7 hours when I was supposed to wake up, I played on my TSP (ToonStation Portable), and ate 10 fistfuls of jellybeans, not realizing I swallowed my money. Anyways, let's skip to 8:30, 10 minutes after I was SUPPOSED to wake up, and when I had to start my year at Pajama Place Middle School.

To clear things up, I bought my estate from Toontown Central Real Estate Company, and I've heard that you can't teleport in OR out of any of the schools in Toontown, so… yeah, it was a LONG walk to Donald's Dreamland. Let's skip to when I arrived at Minnie's Melodyland, my feet were like barren STEEL, and I was walking through Tenor Terrace. A voice rang in my ear. _"You know, you could just teleport to Donald's Dreamland, THEN go through Pajama Place and walk to middle school." _My other brother, The Catfish, was whispering to me. He's pretty much my ONLY brother who's past Toontown Central, but he's only in Donald's Dock tasks. But still, he's pretty cool, and at least when he pulls pranks, he either pulls them on Heat Wave, or pulls them on Or E. Oh, the only black cat in our family. Ok, fine, sometimes he pulls pranks on me, but I don't mind. I whispered back, _"Oh, right. Don't mind if I do!"_. I pulled out my teleport hole, but before I could slam it down onto the ground, suddenly, I heard honking. Then, when I looked behind me, I saw a misty figure of a colossal bus. Before I knew it, I was slammed onto the ground with a strange impact which gave me a minor electric shock. I stood up (which REALLY hurt, given my sore neck from bad sleeping), and saw a bus that I estimated was approximately 10 tall, with electric sparks tingling from its sides, radiating trails of electricity wherever it drove. I could make out 3 words on the large panel on it before everything went black.

**THE LIGHTNING BUS**


	2. Never Board the Lightning Bus

When I received consciousness, for some reason, the first thing I thought about was, _"Do you like pancakes? Yeah I like pancakes!" _I didn't know why, until I looked down, and saw that my tPod was on my lap, and it was set to my favorite (and random) song. I also realized that I was on a large, fluffy bed that was decorated with lightning bolts. Once or twice, I thought I actually saw one of the lightning bolts on the bed _flash__. _A dog that looked almost exactly like Flippy (except she was a different gender, and she wore a maiden outfit) walked into the room holding one of those circular trays you would find a waiter carrying in an airplane. It had a glass of Toony-D, and my favorite breakfast-flapjacks. She said in a soothing voice, "Hello, and welcome to the Lightning Bus." I exclaimed, "Wha…? What's the Lightning Bus?" She smiled, then said, "The Lightning Bus is a bus-" "Of course," I grumbled under my breath. "-magically enchanted to appear wherever there is a thunderstorm, and guide lost Toons to their destination." I was perplexed and confused, but then I finally took in the fact that I didn't notice that the sky had been thundering lightning ever since I woke up.

How insightful of me.

But I still was buzzing with questions. "Wait, MAGICALLY ENCHANTED? I know how this universe is based off of a cartoon world, but SERIOUSLY? MAGIC? That's for stuff like Fantasia." The maiden-Flippy (however you want it) said, "Well, Fantasia's a cartoon, isn't it?" I decided not to say anything else, except, "But, I'm not lost!" Maiden-Flippy's expression changed to a look you would usually have if someone defeated you in a game of ping-pong. "Ooh… well, here's your flapjack and Toony-D. And, where exactly were you headed?" I stuttered, "Um, Pajama Place Middle School." Her facial expression darkened. "Fine, if that's where you REALLY need to go." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't show any other signs of perplexation (if perplexation is even a word). Maiden-Flippy frowned at me, then went to a room, that I guessed was the control room. Suddenly, the bus stopped. The lightning bolts that decorated my bed were now flickering nonstop. The thunder outside boomed so loud, I thought any second, a lightning bolt would come through the window. The bus suddenly started to evaporate, and next thing I knew, I couldn't move, nor could I move my mouth. The thunder boomed outside even LOUDER that I thought that my eardrums would split in half. It then rested its volume to the point where it boomed so loud, I couldn't even think, nor could I hear my tPod anymore. It was horrid (and yes, even more horrid than being pelted with a bajillion golf balls by the CEO). Finally, the bus lurched forwards, and I felt like I was electrocuted by a thousand thunderbolts. Next thing I knew, I completely evaporated, then belly-flopped onto something that felt soft, but at the same time, rocky. I could move again, so I stood up, and opened my eyes. I was on an island. Thunder was still booming, but with what I just went through in "the Lightning Bus", thunder at THAT volume sounded like it was coming from 200,000,000 miles away. For some reason, all my instincts said, _"Run, dude, run."_ I saw what my instincts meant. Lifelessly-colored plants coiled their tendrils around small, helpless animals, and tugging them into what seemed like a mouth (and pretty much took up almost all of the space). I saw flickering images of what I first thought were really, really, REALLY tall beanstalks (like in Jack in the Beanstalk), but then I observed more closely, and saw that instead of being extremely tall BEANSTALKS, they were extremely tall VINES. They shot up into the air, and were about 60-feet tall. Each of them were tipped with what seemed like those darts that shoot out of those Cogs' eyes whenever they use Glower Power, except they were a mixture of sick-green, and maroon. Bat (and mist) circled them. The whole island (thing?) was a catastrophe. I was in awe. I was suddenly knocked forward (again), and I looked behind me. _Great,_ I thought. The Lightning Bus. Our friend Maiden-Flippy came out of the bus. "Well, I warned you," she said. I shot her a quizzical look- well, partly quizzical, partly anger. I said, "I just asked to go to Pajama Place Middle School!" She smacked on her defeated look again, then said, "Ooh, I thought you said Gorngongalin, the separate universe of ours that is famous for Toon wanderings and disappearances. Ah, my husband and I always laughed at how ridiculous the Toons that wandered here are. I mean, how could they NOT notice that sign right there?" She pointed to a sign that even though was very, very, VERY far away, was VERY colossal. It said, "Welcome to Gorngongalin, aka the Universe of Doom." I stuttered in awe, then finally got the ability to say, "I JUST SAID PAJAMA PLACE MIDDLE SCHOOL! THAT SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE CORNCOBLIN, OR HOWEVER YOU SAY IT!" She facepalmed. "Ah, yes, must be my dyslexia." I replied, "B-b-but… DYSLEXIA'S FOR READING! NOT HEAR-" "Ah, looks like this thunderstorm is going to fade in about 10 seconds. See ya!" The bus warped away, and so did she. I muttered, "If she WAS infected with something, it wouldn't be dyslexia. It would be the stupids."


	3. Gorngongalin's TarPits

Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah.

When the (Fantasia?) Lightning Bus warped away to who-knows-where, I was ready to kick a steel pole and punch a punching bag 90 times (believe me, I'm fully competent of that). Suddenly, I heard silent padding behind me. I quickly turned around, and saw a round, smooth, ocean-blue stone fell behind me. I, temporarily stunned, went and picked it up. When I clasped my hand around it, my hand seemed to get colder, then hotter. I saw that words were engraved on it. **"THE ONYX OF OZGRALD"**. I thought, "_What kind of sick person would name their child OZGRALD? And who says ONYX anymore? They pretty much only say that now when they're describing that Pokemon, oh, wait, the Pokemon's name is spelled Onix…."_ I noticed something else. In smaller letters, the words, **"PROPERTY OF THE LIGHTNING BUS!" **were engraved below THE ONYX OF OZGRALD. I smirked, saying, "Wow… it's property of 'The Lightning Bus', but at the same time, this Ozgrald guy owns it? Wow, just….. WOW." Suddenly, my hand that was holding the stone started to tremble, then sparks flew out of it. Next thing I knew, I stumbled backwards, and fell. The island (thing?) started to fade until I was surrounded in fog. Then, when I stood up again, I fell forwards again, then I wasn't on an island anymore. I was on a large, rectangular stepping stone. It was pretty much the only thing that was near me, because the stepping stone I was standing on was stranded on sea.

I was dazed and confused. I looked behind me (a habit of mine), and saw a speck of land. _"That catastrophic island thing," _I thought. I looked back at my stone, which still gleamed with green light. A shiver went down my spine for some reason, then I shuddered. The ground started to rumble, then the stone I was holding worked it's… um… "miracles". It knocked me backwards, then when I stood back up, I felt dizzy, but smaller stepping stones started to erupt from the sea, until a perfect pathway was formed. I smiled momentarily, then my face turned into the grimace it was again. I couldn't see where the pathway led to. Maybe it led to a super-ultra-omega-horrible trap. But again, maybe it led to a sweet candyland._"Snap to reality, Flapjack Supertooth. You know that the chances of it leading to a candyland are 0. Besides, aren't you heading for TOONTOWN?" _I thought. I was angered. There was always that hideous side of me that never took in the fantasy. Bla, bla blah. Always reality. Never thinking about the possibilities. It's creepy how I have 2 sides of me. Well, 3. One is my sarcastic side (which I guess you've heard a lot of), one is my fantasy-like side, and one is mumbo-jumbo talk side (otherwise known as the side I just (kinda?) spoke to). Anyways, getting off topic. I stepped on the first stepping stone (clenching my stone even HARDER now), and it began to sank from my weight. I quickly hopped to the next one, watching the first one sink deep down. It wasn't too long before the second one started to do that, too. I hopped to the next one, and the next one. This sequence repeated for seconds. Minutes. Hours. Finally, the cycle broke.

I took one misstep, and lost balance. I slipped into the sea, and accidentally threw my onyx thing onto the stepping stone I was SUPPOSED to step on. I finally realized it wasn't SEA that I was traveling on. It was tar. I thrashed at the stepping stone, trying to land my hands on top of it. It was no use, though. The tar kept tugging me back in, no matter how hard I tried to fight against it. My mind was cluttered up. Soon enough, the only things of my body that was ABOVE the tar were my flailing arms and my head. Not even THAT fact could stay true forever. I eventually felt the tar rise up to my chin, then 1 inch under my mouth. _"Why can't I just die already? It's going to happen sooner or later," _I thought, which gave my head a headache, because of its previously-stated cluttered state. But something was keeping me from sinking. I opened my eyes, and saw that my hands had landed on something. They landed on the stepping stone that I previously mentioned I was SUPPOSED to step on. I felt a rush of relief, then tried to tug myself onto it. That was about as hard as trying to LAND my hands on it in the first place. Eventually, the stepping stone tipped over on its side, and the onyx thing flew into the air. My palm collided with it, so I clenched my hand into a fist and grabbed it. The stepping stone sank into the tar.

I did too.


	4. The Jerk who Killed Ms and Mr Supertooth

**Here goes the shortest chapter I will ever write…. **

When I sank into the tar, the only thing ringing in my mind was, _"I'm going to die. I know it." _Well, my thought turned out to be FALSE. Even though I wasn't able to breathe, I didn't die. Something prevented me from it. It was like, every 5 minutes, my heart would slowly stop beating, but then, it felt like an invisible force pushed it backwards and got it moving again. After, about 20 minutes of slowly sinking into the tar-pit, I found a black hole. It sucked me in, and everything went blurry, until it blurred into a black abyss.

When I (surprisingly) received consciousness, I was trapped in a small cage. I felt claustrophobic. Somebody was carrying it. I looked at who, but when I did, I saw a misty figure, who was cloaked in black fog. I was angered. After a minute, he dropped the cage. Anger bubbled inside me. I didn't know why. Suddenly, I had a flashback. It was a rough memory. It blurred every second. I had a glimpse of an explosion. It seemed like I was at my estate. I heard screaming. I looked around. There were 2 houses. They were on fire. I caught a sight of the same person who carried my cage around. He seemed to grin at me, then my flashback faded away. I gasped. I realized what I saw. It was the bane of my memories. It was when I was 8, and my parents died because of an explosion. The man who carried my cage was the one who CAUSED the explosion.

I was so angry. I felt heat envelop around me. I shuffled through my backpack, and got out my Gag Pack. I took out my last TNT, and lit it with a match. I threw it at the foggy man, and soon enough, I heard an explosion. I opened my eyes, and saw that everything around the figure was on fire. I angrily snapped my fingers, then the figure said in a raspy voice, "Ah, Flapjack Supertooth, you really thought you could blow ME up?" I said, "H-how do you know my name?" He laughed in the most horrible voice you could imagine. "Are you kidding? I AM you!" He unveiled the mist that cloaked him, then extinguished the fog that circled him with one wave of his hand. I finally saw what the jerk who killed my parents looked like.

He looked the least how I expected.


	5. The Unpleasant Talk with My Dead Brother

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I need constructive criticism! Tell me what I need to improve on. I definitely know my last chapter needs improving…. and doesn't review mean give con-crit? Yeah. Anyways, here's chapter 5. Oh, and don't be afraid to call chapters 4 and 5 terrible. I'd agree, too. **

I found myself looking at… well, myself. I gasped. "Y-you…. you were my twin brother…. b-but one day you went miss-" "Went MISSING?" he yelled in a horrid voice. "I NEVER WENT MISSING! THE COGS THREW ME INTO A BLACK HOLE AND I WOUND UP HERE!" I said, "B-but, didn't my parents die AFTER you went miss- I mean, disappeared?" He said, "Yes! I found a way to transfer my life force to the scrapheap YOU call the Tooniverse!" I said, "W-wait, this place can't REALLY be wandered into, right?" He said, "I think you know the answer to that." I did know. No. The only way Toons could even arrive here was to either die (being deleted is one way to do that), or arrive from the Lightning Bus (whoof, haven't mentioned that in a long time). Then they would rot in Gorngongalin until their bodies withered away, leaving their soul only. And lemme tell you, now that I think of it, my twin brother seemed to be going through stage 4 of that (5 stages in all). Anyways, back on topic. "Why did you kill my parents?" I yelled. "Why do you think I did, little brother?" he said. I stammered. "Um, you stupidly thought they neglected you, like the idiot you are?" He seemed temporarily at a loss of words. "Yes, brother. Not only that, it seems like you need a time-out. Get him." He snapped his fingers, and then suddenly, withered Toons (they seemed like they were just beginning stage 5) popped up right behind me. They threw me into a cage, and then locked it with a skull key. I thought, _"Uh-oh. Skull keys are never good."_ They pointed at the ground underneath my cage, and then my cage felt hotter now. Suddenly, the metal started bending down until the cage was my height. I groaned, and then glared at my brother, hoping that daggers would come out of my eyes like they do with Cogs. I think you know that didn't happen at all. Anyways, they picked up the cage, and started walking somewhere.

After 5 minutes, I noticed something. The cage was supposed to shrink every minute. I couldn't stand feeling claustrophobic. I rummaged through my gag pack, and got out a button. The Toons must have sensed that, because they quickly turned around, and delivered a blow to my forehead. They said in a voice even raspier than my brother's, "You're using gags on US? We're Toons! We aren't affected with gags!" I said, "No, you're MONSTERS!" I then pressed the button, and suddenly, a trapdoor appeared right under them. They then fell into the never-ending abyss that the trapdoor gags lead to. I would have done a fist-pump if I wasn't forced to be crouching to my knees. I groaned in agony, and then suddenly, a 2D lightbulb appeared over my head. I knew what it meant. It was a foolish idea. But it was the only way to escape the cage. I pulled out another trapdoor button, and pressed it. Soon enough, I heard wooden creaking under me, and I fell into a black abyss.


	6. I Wire a Goon Wrong and Find the Truth

I flailed my arms around hopelessly as I plummeted through the black abyss.

Was this how I would live for the rest of my life? Flailing my arms around while plummeted to nowhere, until I rotted? I thought so, until 20 minutes after. I landed onto hard, solid ground face-forward. I made a mental note that if I ever got out of this scrapheap, I would call a chiropractor and a hospital. I groaned in agony, then stood up. I noticed that I was still standing in black darkness. I shrugged, then suddenly, I felt rumbling in my pocket. I reached into it, then I surprisingly felt something. I grabbed it, then took it out. It was our good ol' Onyx of Ozgrald. I sighed with relief. "Ah, Onyx of Ozgrald. Will you work your miracles again?" Sarcasm, of course. But, it seemed like it responded, because it started glowing coral, then orange, then green. A ray of light then blasted out of it, and temporarily blinded me. When I was un-blinded, I was knocked backwards, and my onyx was no longer clasped in the palm of my right hand. Suddenly, I disappeared in a poof of smoke.

I reappeared in some place that looked like a laboratory. There was a crowd of withered Toons that seemed 99% done with stage 5. They all turned to me, and hissed in a horrible voice. They leapt towards me, with their gloveless claws glowing flashes of bright green. I knew that must not have been good. Obviously, my good friend Onyx of Ozgrald stepped in, and glowed a bright red so bright I somehow knew I should not have looked. I didn't know why that thought came to me, but I decided to follow it anyways. I heard groans of agony so bad, I nearly dropped my stone. The groaning finally stopped, so I decided to look. The floor was now scattered with ash. I looked at my stone. It stopped glowing. I sighed with relief, then I heard ticking. I decided to follow the sound. I found it was coming from a cabinet. Suddenly, the Onyx of Ozgrald started flashing blue. I was used to it glowing, though, so I didn't pay it attention. Suddenly, about 9,000 volts of lightning shot up my spine. I yelled, "OUCH!" But, there was one thing that rang in my mind louder than the rest of my thoughts. _"Do not open that cabinet." _Curiosity won over me, though. I opened it up, and suddenly, I found a disabled Goon. Only it wasn't a regular Goon. It had its hat opened up, and it revealed a circuit board, with thousands of wires. I was good with mechanics and wiring and engineering and stuff, so I decided to fiddle with the wires. The onyx seemed to glare at me. I found out why it sent me the message. As soon as I connected 2 red wires, they sent an electric shock up my skin, then I fell backwards 20 inches. Suddenly, the hat closed up, and the Goon self-destructed, and caused a huge explosion. The last thing I remember after that is being knocked unconscious.

As soon as I blacked out, I was in a quiet cave. I saw a shimmering figure in the distance. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it seemed like me. Suddenly, a misty figure of a bus knocked him over. He lay there, not breathing. The dream came more into focus now. The images un-blurred each second until I could perfectly make out everything that was going on. Suddenly, a creature that seemed like a cross between a humanoid bat and a dinosaur flew out of the bus. As soon as the creature exited the bus, the bus folded up into many squares. The creature hissed something evil, picked the other figure up with its talons, then the bus started unfolding again. The creature then threw the figure into the bus, then closed the door shut with a loud BANG! The creature then molded into a creature that looked like Flippy, but was a different gender. I would have gasped if I was able to move. The creature wore a maiden outfit! The mirage thing now faded, and now, standing before me was a bearded old man with a flawless blue stone in his hand. I stammered, "Are you O-O-Ozgrald?" He smiled, then nodded. I said, "W-w-wait, what was this mirage for?" Ozgrald said, "We can learn many things from the past. We can also learn many things from the future. But we can use the things we learned from the past in the future." I was temporarily at a loss of words. "So… this is what happened a long time ago when I was knocked over by that bus, uh… what was it called, The Lightning Bus? Oh, man. If that was the Lightning Bus, then that creature must be…." "The cartoon character you call Maiden-Flippy," he continued. I gasped in horror. This was all coming to me now, and I didn't know why. "W-w-wait. That Goon was a trap, right? They hid it there because they knew your onyx would transport me there, and they knew curiosity would overcome me and I would try to connect the wires. They thought the explosion would kill me. A-a-and they PURPOSELY transported me to this wasteland. They thought I was going to rot in here. And they just set the Goon there just in case I didn't die yet. B-but, why DID your rock transport me to this room? And why did they pick SPECIFICALLY on me only?" Ozgrald chuckled, then said in a reassuring voice, "Ah. You were supposed to press that button that said, 'THIS BUTTON ENDS GORNGONGALIN FOR ALL ETERNITY AND GIVES FLAPJACK SUPERTOOTH ACCESS TO GO BACK TO TOONTOWN'. And, they don't ONLY pick on you. They're probably spying on millions of other Toons as we speak. You've just survived the longest." My dream self face-palmed itself when it heard what the button I was supposed to press said. I sighed. "Ah, well. But how exactly do I use that information in the FUTURE?" Ozgrald looked stumped. "Ohhhh….. uh…. HERE'S AN ANCIENT SWORD FOR PROTECTION. GOTTA GO. BYE." He dropped a dark black sword into my right palm, then warped away. Suddenly, the dream faded until I was standing in milky, white nothingness.


	7. Gorngongalin Hates Me, Like a LOT

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I still need constructive criticism! I need to improve my writing skills as MUCH as I can. Oh, and I mean actual con-crit 0_0. Review = constructively criticize, so…. yeah 0_0. Oh, and I need MORE than one/two reviewers, hehe. Anyways, here is chapter 7: Gorngongalin Hates Me, Like a LOT! **

When I received consciousness once again, I realized I was caged again. I sighed, then looked at my left palm. I observed the Onyx of Ozgrald. I had just spoken to its owner himself. I then looked to my right palm, expecting nothing to be in it. Instead, there was a Swiss longsword clenched in my right fist. I suddenly got a crafty idea. I swung my sword at the bars of my cage, hoping that they would split in half. Unfortunately, it just caused a metallic sound wave. I sighed. I decided to just pull out a Trapdoor again, but I realized I was fresh out. I sighed again, and then looked around for anything that might have helped me escape the cage. Not that I expected something like that to happen, though. Finally, I found a small booklet that had a picture of a cage on it. I, curiously thinking it might have helped me get out, took out my fishing rod, then cast it at the booklet. I reeled it in, then looked at it. I only needed to look at two words to find out what to do: ELECTRONIC CAGE.

I fist pumped, then looked around for the switch that powered up the cage. That didn't take a long time, either. I took out a Seltzer Bottle gag, then dowsed the switch with seltzer. Soon enough, I heard electricity crackling, then the cage exploded into a million pieces. I narrowly survived, with only a small cut across my forehead, a bruise on my shoulder, a scar on my knee, and my right glove popped. Of course, the glove incident was the least of my problems. In fact, it wasn't even a problem. Anyways, I was left wondering why I didn't die. Of course, the question was instantly answered, because the Onyx of Ozgrald was flashing different colors. I sighed with relief, then right on cue, I heard creaking behind me. I turned around, then 10 Toons that seemed to be beginning stage 1 leapt towards me. As soon as they touched me, I was knocked unconscious.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but I do know it was long enough for the withered Toons to trap me in possibly their smallest cage yet, and send me to a place where many other Toons were trapped in small cages. There were approximately 998 other Toons there. They were all stripped of their gloves, like me, but there was a look of despair on their face that was worse than mine. Anyways, there was a huge sign about 20 feet away from me. It said, "snooT tsroW s'nilagnognroG". I shrugged inside my head, and then suddenly, I felt something drop into my pocket. I, with much difficulty, picked up what was inside of it, then found out it was an orange stone with a hole through it. The Onyx of Ozgrald sent me another message (this time, without the electric shock up my spine). The thought it transported into my mind was, _"Look through the hole to find out what the sign means." _I did as it said, and then, the words on the sign started switching around until it spelled, "Gorngongalin's Worst Toons". I thought, _"Figures I'm here. I've escaped these lame cages a lot. There seems to always be one way or more to escaping these withered Toons' bogus traps. Wait…"_ I grinned. That was it! There was always a way out. And I already found out a way out. But it would depend on the withered Toons' stupidity.

I took out the Onyx of Ozgrald and threw it at a guard that was torturing another Toon. It instantly blew it up. Luckily, one of the guards instantly ran up to me (I guess he was a 50%-in-stage-5 kind of withered Toon). He opened my cage, then clutched my throat. He whispered with a raspy voice, "You deserve worse than this prison." I said, "For only blowing up one of your stupid allies? I knew you were stupid like that." Before he could respond, I swung my sword at him. He evaporated the nanosecond he touched it. I said, "Now THAT'S how you deserve somewhere worse than this prison." Before any of the other guards ran up to me, I quickly dashed out of the room (ironically, a withered Toon instantly walked back into the prison holding a cage with a Toon trapped in it). Unfortunately, so did about 50 withered Toons. They all rasped simultaneously, "STOP! PRISONER! STOP!" I said, "Pfft, I'll do that when you graduate from un-ugliness school." My sword, right on cue, started glowing red. It then flew out of my hand, and soared into the crowd of withered Toons. It instantly blew them all up. It then soared back into my hand instantly, like a boomerang. I smiled, then my face turned back to the grimace it was before. A misty figure cloaked in black darkness walked to me. "Ugh, here comes the dacnomaniac," I said to my horrid brother. He replied, "No, I do not have dacnomania, but _you _are going to the worst prison you can think of." Before I could reply, he pressed his forefinger onto my forehead, his thumb onto my right cheek, and his pinky onto my left cheek. Suddenly, darkness overcame me, and I fell to the floor.


	8. Gorngongalin's Even Worse Toons

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to let you know, I started a new fiction; The Chamber of Phobias. So…..you are not stuck only being able to read ONE epic masterpiece of mine, you can read TWO! :P. Oh, and from my last chapter, if you don't know what dacnomania is, time to look that up on Google….**

If there is a mania for hating being knocked unconscious so many times, I would _so_ have it.

When I received consciousness, I was dangling upside down from my right leg. I saw my brother (this time, without the cloak of darkness) with a heroic grin on his face. I yelled at him, "THIS is the _'prison' _you sent me to?" He rasped, "No, I just chained you up there because if we caged you, then you would obviously break out." I then got an idea. "Wait, if you're chaining me up here, then how are you going to get me to that prison you were talking about?" He then looked dumbfounded. "Oh…. right." He then raised his hand, then the chain that held me up to the ceiling instantly split in half. I landed with a _clonk! _on my head. I could feel a bump on it, but at least my plan was still working. My brother then said, "Guards, get him a-" He never got to finish his sentence, because I jabbed my sword into his stomach. He instantly evaporated into nothingness. I twirled my sword in my fingers, and then said, "And THAT is how the flapjack cooks. Wait, what….?" Like it was right on cue, two withered Toons instantly poofed in front of me, then clutched my throat. Well, one withered Toon did, the other touched my forehead. I was instantly knocked out.

When I once again received consciousness, I was caged again. But, it wasn't like a regular cage. It seemed to give me an electric shock every minute, each shock more powerful than the other. It came to the point where I literally yelled, "OW! GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU UGLY-FIED CARTOON ANIMALS!" The withered Toons that carried my cage said, "Hush, captive." He then knocked me unconscious again. When I regained consciousness, I was at the prison that was supposedly worse than the other.

Let's just say, if you took a prison where you were forced to jump into lava every second, and THIS prison, this prison would be worse. There were patches of quicksand everywhere (and this time, Cogs weren't sinking into them), and yes, there were pits of lava. Also, there were 3 guards for each Toon. AND, when Toons tried to break out of their cages, the guards would instantly open their cages, choke them, then throw them into the lava pits while they were still alive. Oh, and remember at the beginning of the story, when I was transported to that island with deadly plants? Remember those really tall vines? Well, those were there too. And I found out what they did. You see, when a Toon tries to break out of their cage, the plants would pelt them with the darts (that poisoned them, by the way) until the guards came. There were also backwards conveyor belts, so even if the Toons DID escape their cages, they would have to work through a LOT of perspiration. Oh, and besides, there were attack lobsters waiting for anybody who somehow managed to get across the conveyor belts. Oh, and there was a sign that spelt, "Gorngongalin's Even Worse Toons". My mouth dropped in awe, and then I got an electric shock. I had had enough. I tried to jab my sword at the withered Toons, but it only caused a metallic clang. They glared at me, then threw my cage to 4 other people that I least expected to be in Gorngongalin.


	9. I Find Some Old Friends

**YAY NO AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Meanwhile, at another universe…..

"Slaves? I'm done enjoying my birthday present. Next time, can you give me a present BETTER than an explore at Earth? Never mind that. Come back here now before I press the button!"

Miss Magic was communicating with her slaves (that were basically just globs of gel-y substances) that were currently partying their lives out at a world known as Mars. They said, "Aw…." then instantly teleported to her. She said, "Ok, slaves, as I am done with the horrid birthday present you gave me, we are going back to Crodilaipsetid." She then snapped her fingers, and a portal instantly appeared behind her. She jumped into it. 1 minute passed, then one of the slaves said, "Uh, Tele? When will you tell her that you rigged her powers so when she opens portals to Crodilaipsetid, it will actually teleport her to another underworld?" Tele grinned, and then said, "When she comes out. So, never." He then did a backflip, and the portal instantly closed.

Ok… back to my story.

"W-wait, Shawty? Nutty Sourgadget? MoJo? JELLYBEAN MOUSE?" I said. They all nodded. I sighed.

You see, they were all my friends before I was teleported to Gorngongalin. I asked, "H-how did you get here?" Shawty said, "Oh. Have you ever heard of the Lightning Bus?" I muttered, "Oh, yeah. I have _definitely _heard of the Lightning Bus." She replied, "Well, a horrid monster controls it." I said, "Yeah, I've heard." The cat said in reply again, "She's the mastermind of this wasteland. I specifically asked to go to PAJAMA PLACE MIDDLE SCHOOL. Instead, she transported me to HERE! Her name's Akelecta." I stammered. "Askeleton? Askelet- wow, that's gotta be a hard name to remember." Jellybean Mouse seemed to fight back a chuckle. Nutty Sourgadget said, "That's what I said!" I would have laughed, but something prevented me from it. I said, "Ok. We've gotta get out of here." One of the withered Toon guards seemed to hear that, because he dashed up to me, opened my cage, and then clutched my throat. He whispered in my ear, "You want to get out of here? Fine! You can enjoy the rest of your life in the PIT OF LAVA!" He then threw me at the lava pit.

**Sorry for un-epic shortness.**


	10. The Arachnid's Trap Weaves then Tears

Now, here I am. My story has caught up with the present. Here I am, falling down the pit filled with lava. Oh, wait- no! I'm one inch away from the lava!

I'm just kidding; the story hasn't caught up with the present yet. Anyways, I WOULD have died- if my good ol' Onyx of Ozgrald hadn't stepped in. It started flashing the colors of the rainbow. Suddenly, a large, floating pillow appeared right behind me. Luckily, it didn't fall down from my weight when I landed on it, so it prevented me from falling into the lava. I sighed with gratitude, and then, with my professional rock-climbing skills, I climbed my way up the pit. I heard the guard saying, "You see? That's what happens when you try to escape this prison!" He, not knowing that I was behind him, delivered a blow to Shawty, Jellybean Mouse, Nutty Sourgadget, and MoJo's head. I (desperate to just go to school) took out the orange holed stone, and threw it at the back of the guard's head. I heard a loud _thunk! _as I decided whether that was a good decision or not. While the withered Toon was still on the floor, I took out my sword and jabbed it at the back of his head. He, with much difficulty, stood up shakily, then croaked 4 last words before he dissolved into ash. "You… should….. be… dead…."

My friends' jaws literally dropped to the mucky floor when they saw I was still alive. Nutty Sourgadget (who, by the way, I was forced to teach Morse code to) tapped a Morse code message on his knee: "I'm afraid that if I close up my mouth, my jaw will hurt." I could tell Shawty, Jellybean Mouse and MoJo were thinking the same thing. In about 1 minute, they finally closed up their mouths, and Nutty Sourgadget yelled, "OUCH! That electric shock hurt me bad." Shawty stuttered, "H-how are you still alive? Y-you're supposed to be boiling in hot l-lava right n-now…" I replied, "To make a long story short, I have this magical rock. Explains enough?" They nodded, and then about 13 guards came up to me. They hissed something evil I can't remember, and then lunged towards me and my friends. I suddenly lost control of my body. It was like, I was still fully aware of everything that was going on, but I wasn't trying to move my body at all. I started slashing and hacking at them with my sword, causing them all to go bye-bye.

Like it was right on cue, all 4 of my friends said, "GET US OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE WE GET ELECTROCUTED TO DEATH!" And…. the tall vines started pelting us with the poisonous darts. I yelled, "NO!" I quickly deflected all of the darts back at the vines before they could poison my friends. I said, "Whew," and got an idea to free them. I remembered when I was trapped in that electronic cage. I grinned, then took out a fire hydrant (since I was all out of seltzer bottles). Shawty clapped. "Yay! I love hydrants!" I took out the Onyx of Ozgrald, then told Shawty, "Uh, hold this like your life depends on it, because it pretty much does." She nodded, and then she clasped it in her right palm. I then dowsed her cage with the hydrant water, hoping that the Onyx would work for her, too. Sure enough, the cage exploded, and Shawty only received minor injuries (scar across her head, glove popped, bruise on elbow, etc). She sputtered. "Ugh, I forgot how much I hated being doused with water!" I ignored her, and proceeded to do the same thing with MoJo, then Nutty, then Jellybean Mouse. When I was done, we didn't hesitate to run out before any other guards (or prisoners) took notice.

Before we ran out the door, we had no idea where it led to. When we did run out, we didn't expect to be caught in a colossal spider's web. And, no, I don't mean Lightning-Bus-colossal (and that thing's HUGE!). We're talking almost-never-ending-abyss colossal. Jellybean Mouse screamed with fear. I could understand. She was arachnophobic, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like being trapped in a spider's abode. I said, "Heh. You remind me of my brother, Or E. Oh. He's arachnophobic, too. Only he's also chiroptophobic and electrophobic, too." We tried climbing up, but whenever we tried to, silky webs wrapped around our hands, making us fall all the way to the bottom. I, frustrated that I had to go through this just to go to school, took out my sword, and slashed at the cobwebs that trapped us until we were standing in milky white nothingness. Shawty said, "Um, you do notice that we're going to plummet into white nothingness any moment now, right?" I replied with a simple yes. Shawty shrugged, then like it was right on cue, we did exactly what Shawty predicted.

**YAYZORZ no unepical shortness.**


	11. Miss Magic, Akelecta, and the 2 Doors

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After you read this chapter, please note that I want you to tell me how to improve EVERYTHING. Don't just say, "Kinda boring," or something like that, even if it WAS. I want to know how to make it UN-boring :D. **

My vision started to blur. I could hear muffled voices that sounded like, "HELP!" but instead came out as, "MELLLLPH!" I, making sure that if we DID fall onto solid nothingness, made sure that I WOULDN'T fall face-forward. Luckily, we eventually DID fall onto something. I heard groans of agony, and then my eyesight cleared. Now, sitting before me, were Nutty Sourgadget, MoJo, Jellybean Mouse, and Shawty. Nutty Sourgadget groaned, then said, "Ugh, I need to see a doctor and a chiropractor." I replied, "Believe me; I've been through that condition before." I helped them get up, and then a bright light overcame us. When it faded, we were standing in a cave-like area. Behind us was a large, gaping hole, and in front of us were 2 doors. One was labeled, "RIGHT"; one was labeled, "LEFT". Jellybean Mouse instantly said, "Right." We quizzically looked at her, then she replied, "Hey! Right means CORRECT, doesn't it? And don't you remember? The Toonian War took place in the EAST! And east means LEFT, doesn't it? PLUS, left is another word for GONE, right? So we should go to RIGHT by all means." We shrugged, and then followed her into the right door which instantly slammed shut when we entered it. When it shut close, we were swept off our feet, and then darkness overcame us until we blacked out.

Now, I don't know what happened to them during our unconscious state, but I DO know I wasn't surprised I was knocked unconscious again, and I also know we were warped to different places.

I was warped into a quiet chamber with LITERALLY nothing in it, except me. No doors. No windows. NOTHING but me. I scratched my head with confusion, and then suddenly, a huge swirl of pink and purple appeared before me. It spun and spun until a misty, foggy image was left. There was Akelecta (in her bat/dinosaur form), muttering to herself in words that seemed like curses (no, not the BAD kind, the magical kind). A portal then flickered into place right in front of her, and then a purple cat with a sequined (but tattered) dress flew out of it. Akelecta hissed, "TOON!" She then lashed out her fangs, and then clutched the cat. The cat, still not seeming fully conscious, opened her dizzy, scarlet eyes. My heart leapt when I saw how red her eyes were. Her eyes started glowing, and she said in a droning voice, "UNHAND ME, YOU FIEND." Akelecta, startled, let go of her with a loud _THUD!_ The cat scratched her head, then, with her eyes still glowing, said, "WHERE AM I? ANSWER ME!" Akelecta (seeming to have gotten her bravery and snarly attitude back) snarled, "You are in one of my creations." The cat's eyes stopped glowing and turned back to the regular scarlet they were. "Wait. I'm not at Crodilaipsetid?" Akelecta replied with a growl, "No. You are in Gorngongalin." The cat, angered, was about to leap at the mysterious half bat/half dinosaur. But one of her thoughts prevented her from it. _"Think about it. You _could _have this weakling on your side. Besides, you're not in Crodilaipsetid anymore. You're in this Gornonlin place. You need another slave."_ She shrugged, and then made her eyes glow again. This time Akelecta's eyes started to glow with a green-ish tint. She then fell to the floor. The cat crouched to Akelecta's side, and then the image faded. I heard something behind me, so I turned around.

"Ah, Flapjack Supertooth. We meet again," said Ozgrald. I stammered, "Oh, u-uh, hi. Thanks for the sword, I guess? It's actually saved me a lot." He replied, "Ah, yes. Akelecta's forces are too weak at the moment, but that image I showed you…. it won't be for long, with her on Miss Magic's side." I said, "Um, Miss Magic is her name? I'd rather call her Mistress Magic. Has more syllables." "Nah, xxPinkCaramellDansenxx is using a person named Mistress Mystic in HER Toontown fanfiction." I gave him a weird look, and then said, "Uh… ok. Anyways, I'm guessing YOU showed me that image, right?" He nodded. For no reason, I asked, "Was I supposed to pick the left door?" He said, "Actually, yes. You were. Jellybean Mouse was correct by all means. Yes, the Toonian War took place in the East. YES, east means left. And YES, left is another word for GONE. That's why Akelecta designed it like that. She jinxed it. Whoever came here would think that the RIGHT door was better, but it isn't. It teleports you to somewhere hideous." I replied, "Um….. first of all, how is this place HIDEOUS? And second of all, how would the left door be better?" "Oh. Uh… you do know that there is an atomic bomb buried under here that will self-destruct in 10 minutes, right? And, the left door is better, because once again, it is a way OUT of Gorngongalin and the Tooniverse." I face-palmed myself. "So…. what do I do now? Die because of an atomic bombing?" "No." He then muttered something, and then the Onyx started glowing. "Of course," I muttered. He then started glimmering until he was out of sight. Right on cue, I was overcome by a shimmering light. 

When the light faded, I was no longer in an empty chamber. I was in a dungeon. Behind me was a pit of lava, to my right was a knight holding a flaming spear, to my LEFT was the same thing, but instead holding a sword with a sharp tip that you just COULDN'T get with an electric pencil sharpener, and in front of me was…..

"SHAWTY!"

She jumped back a bit, and then said, "FLAPJACK! How did you get here?" I just held out the Onyx, and then she nodded. I said, "Ok, let's get out of here and rescue whoever's next!" The lava in the pit suddenly started rising into a geyser. The knights unsheathed their weapons, and then growled at me. Suddenly, something overwhelmed me. I tossed the Onyx up into the air, and then it transformed into a sword. I handed it to Shawty, and then like it was right on cue, the lava burst, and it started forming into a colossal, foamy, ugly half-spider-half-man. No, not Spiderman. He actually had eight arms, he had a grotesque face, and he was 2-legged, just like a regular man. I yelled to Shawty, "YOU TAKE CARE OF THE KNIGHTS, I TAKE CARE OF OLD UGLY HERE!" She nodded, and then we sprang into battle.


	12. Shawty Partly Takes up the Microphone

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: From this chapter on, Flapjack Supertooth will no longer be the only narrator of this story (unless it is a chapter where he is the only one in there, then he will be the narrator for that specific chapter). Shawty, Nutty Sourgadget, MoJo, and Jellybean Mouse will occasionally take up the job of narrating a specific chapter. For this chapter, Shawty and Flapjack Supertooth will narrate. **

**FLAPJACK SUPERTOOTH'S POV:**

(Shawty, I still have time with the microphone.)

Ok, back to my story.

The spider-man roared, and then picked me up with all 8 of his scaly hands. I figured that I was lucky I wasn't arachnophobic. I swung my sword at all of its flaming wrists, which chopped off its hands, thus making me fall to the floor. He seethed with pain. While it was still distracted, I jabbed my sword into his right ankle, causing him to roar even LOUDER. I quickly took out a High Dive ladder (which was fortunately high enough to equal his forehead), and climbed up the million steps (which took, about… 5 minutes?). When I arrived at the millionth step, he was no longer pained. With the very few seconds I had left, I jabbed my sword into his nose. He then roared so loud the impact of it knocked me off the ladder. He then howled with agony, and then suddenly, the floor started splitting into pieces until the whole floor was gone. Underneath it was a colossal spider web. We all fell into it. The ground started to rumble. The spider-man weakly lunged towards me. Before he could pin me down to the floor, I swiped my sword at all 8 of his arms. He instantly roared, "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MY TRAP!" He then stomped his feet twice, and the webs started entwining around Shawty and I. We struggled against it, but we couldn't break free. The spider-man instantly evaporated, like a withered Toon. Shawty and I had a silent look exchange.

"_Get that rock of yours to teleport you out of here!"_

"_I can't control that."_

"_I don't care!"_

"_That doesn't make sense at all!"_

"_Oh, well."_

"_Umm….."_

"_Uh…." _

"_This is the lamest look exchange ever."_

"_We should really stop having it."_

"_Yeah, especially since those knights you were sword-fighting with are growing as big as that spider."_

"_Whoa-whoa-wait, what?" _

"_You heard me." _

It was true. The knights were now colossal. They growled, and then picked up Shawty. She yelped with fear. They snapped their fingers, and then suddenly, a black hole appeared 5 miles behind Shawty. They threw her at it.

**SHAWTY'S POV:**

(Give me the microphone before you learn how capable I am of becoming a ninja when I grow up.)

Hello, Shawty here. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, before I tell you how I was SAVED by that treacherous black hole, let me tell you one thing Flapjack DIDN'T explain- my sword-fight with those knights (Flapjack, JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!). (Uh, hello, this is Flapjack, and Shawty is craz-AH!) Sorry about that, too.

Well, it wasn't EXACTLY a sword-fight. Well, it was at the beginning….. but…. just read it.

So, yeah. Under the knights' masks, something red glowed (which I'm guessing was their eyes). They growled, then the one with the sword attempted to jab me with it (let's refer to him as Ugh, now, shall we?). If I hadn't side-stepped just in time, a shish-kabob would be speaking into this microphone right now. I swung my sword at Ugh's blade, which caused my sword and his to break in half. Ugh growled, then pinned me down to the floor. He delivered a blow to my head, which made me yell, "OW!" Then, he did a sort of motion to the knight that had a spear (shall we refer to him as Lee?). Lee nodded, and then Ugh stepped aside. Lee clutched my throat, and then picked me up. He held his spear close to my neck. He was about to slice it in half, but with my quick reflexes, I punched his spear out of his hand and into the lava. Lee growled, and then threw me at the lava pit. Luckily, he wasn't close enough TO the lava, so I only landed 5 inches away from it. I sighed with relief, and then dashed back up to them. I punched Ugh in the stomach, and he wheezed as the air was knocked out of him. He was about to punch ME back, but I lobbed a Whole Cream Pie gag at his face. It knocked off his helmet.

I will not explain what his face looked like, because I care about people with uglyophobia.

He kicked me in the shins. I yelled with pain, and then I picked up one shard of my sword. I threw it at Ugh, hoping he would disappear. Instead, he karate-chopped it back at me. I quickly took cover before it could impale my face. I took out a Seltzer Bottle, then sprayed him with it. He was knocked onto the floor. Lee looked at him, then at me. He growled, and then karate chopped my throat. I side-stepped, then kicked him in his knee. He roared in a grotesque voice that barely sounded like, "OW!" He then fell to the floor, which was, about the time the floor split into pieces (Shut up, Flapjack. I'm getting to that part!).

So, yeah. Everything that Flapjack explained happened. He STILL left the rest for me (great, Flapjack. You really DO want me to waste all my breath, don't you?). So, yeah. The horrible, sad truth is that I was saved by a FIRE HYDRANT. Yeah, you heard me. A FIRE HYDRANT.

When they threw me at it, Flapjack started sweating. He tried taking out a High Dive ladder, but he realized he was fresh out. He yelled at me, "GET OUT YOUR TELEPORT HOLE AND TELEPORT TO ME!" I nodded, then took it out. I slammed it onto the floor, and then I realized, "Oh…" He snapped his fingers angrily, then tapped his right foot repeatedly while tapping his chin. He then got the craziest idea ever. He took out a fire hydrant. Suddenly, something overwhelmed me. I started clapping, and then I glided in the air, towards the fire hydrant. I wasn't even trying to. I had a rush of relief inside. I safely landed on the floor. The knights' large jaws literally dropped to the webby floor. Unfortunately (for them), the weight of their jaws was enough to make the surface under them tear. They roared, "NO!" as they fell in nothingness. We said, "YES!" and fist-pumped together. We high-fived, but suddenly, the web started tearing up. We moaned, "Oh… no.." Luckily, Flapjack's nifty rock (I don't care what it's called, Supertooth!) saved us. It started glowing, and then it leapt up into the air and overcame us with a great, bright light. When it faded, we were no longer on a spider-web that was in the middle of nothingness. Standing before us was a cyan rabbit.


	13. Nutty's Back

**Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters! It was for a good reason, I had writer's block :P. All authors do, don't they? **

**FLAPJACK SUPERTOOTH'S POV: **

(Ok, fine, Nutty. You get to go next on the microphone- hey, don't talk to me like that, Shawty!)

"Hello, Nutty," we said. He helped us up. "Not a very good time, guys," he replied. Shawty and I nodded. "We understand." I noticed that we were in one of those secret caves behind waterfalls, you know those? But, instead of a waterfall of WATER, it was a waterfall of lava; a lavafall, I guess. Behind us were three unconscious Toons cloaked in fire, leaning against the rocky wall. I was horrified when I realized that these were exact clones of us. They had our same height, same color, they even tackled the fact we didn't even have GLOVES anymore. I said, "OK, let's leave and rescue Jellybean Mouse." Right at that moment, the Toons' eyes opened, revealing a scarlet, glowing ball of light. They stood up, and held their hands up into the air simultaneously. Out of thin air, black spears appeared into their open palms. They then ran up towards us. We then engaged in a battle.

**NUTTY SOURGADGET'S POV:**

Uh, hello. This is Nutty Sourgadget. Anyways, this is what happened.

At first, I thought I was defense-less. Like, REALLY. Even when Flapjack over there tossed me a blue rock with engravings written on it. I asked him, "HOW WILL THIS HELP US WITH SUPER-POWERFUL-OMEGA CLONES OF OURSELVES!" He gave me a stern look, which always meant, "Dude….." I shrugged, and then right on cue, the stone started flashing. I guessed that was good, so I tossed it at my clone. It thunked him on the forehead, and sent him flying backwards. I smirked at him, and then picked up the stone. He then got up, and growled at me. I threw the stone at him again, but he just sliced it in half with his spear. I thought, _"Oh… dang."_ But luck kicked in. One half glowed and turned into a sword, the other half regenerated the half that it was missing. Both flew back into my hand. I grinned at my clone, and he growled back. He then attempted to turn my chest into a shish-kabob with his spear, but I side-stepped and flung his spear out of his hand with the sword. While he dashed towards it, I then flung the stone at his head. This time, it created a gap in his forehead. I fist-pumped with happiness, then jabbed my sword into the back of his chest, killing him. He instantly evaporated into dust. Right on cue, Flapjack tapped on my back. "Uh… dude? Come with me."

**SHAWTY'S POV:**

Um, yeah. You probably wondered what was happening to me, since I had no weapons and stuff.

Well, I'll tell you what.

While Nutty and Flapjack were having all the fun, I was chained up to a wall.

I struggled, but I couldn't break free. 10 minutes passed, then they finally freed me. But, my evil clone was NOT happy. Before they engaged in a sword-fight, Flapjack tossed me HIS sword. He said, "Take it. I have the Onyx, anyways." I shrugged, and then my evil clone sprung into action.

I swung my sword at her, but she evaded it, and kicked me in the knees, making me fall forwards. I stabbed my sword into her ankle, but it just seemed to weaken her. Flapjack then tossed his stone at her chest, sending her backwards. But then, she released a pulse of dark aura around her. It knocked all of us backwards, and it gave us an electric shock. She then implanted her spear into the ground, and an electric ray of energy pulsed through the ground. It knocked me back, and sent a thousand volts up my ribcage. I then threw my sword at her chest, with Nutty delivering the final blow; slicing her forehead in half. It worked, and she instantly evaporated. We high-fived, then right on cue, Flapjack's stone started glowing. We were soon enveloped in a white, foggy mist.

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise. **


End file.
